ReUniting Hearts
by THE Tazzy Devil
Summary: Hinata, taken and caged within a house. Naruto, believing his wife has died, alone, sad and quiet. But when Naruto's and Hinata's son, Minato, escapes where he was kept with Hinata, he does all he can to bring his parents back together. NaruHina.


**REUNITING HEARTS**

**Okay, here's a little prezzie (I've been working on this for a while, and I've finally finished it!)**

**IT'S A ONE-SHOT! (A 24-page-long-one-shot) BUT IT'S STILL A ONE-SHOT!**

**I'm sorry I haven't done much, I've broken the charger to my laptop about a month ago, so I haven't been able to charge my laptop, therefore I haven't been able to use it. But, one of my friends has the same laptop as me, and has let me charge my laptop with her charger, but that only gives me an hour or so on my laptop before it goes flat again and I have to wait another six weeks for her to lend me her charger.**

**Anyway, this is a little christmas prezzie for you guys.**

**ENJOY.**

**XX TAZ**

"Daisuke. I swear, you come near me or _my _Minato again I will _kill you_!" A young woman growled, her voice laced with anger as she glared through her pale lavender eyes at the large man in front of her.

His thick oily black hair curled on the top of his head, his piercing brown eyes promising pain as he glared at the attractive woman yelling at him, "My sweet Hinata-hime, you know not to threaten me," A bitter laugh left his throat as he held his hands into a hand sign, smiling manically all the while.

Hinata knew what was coming, it had happened many times before, and she knew it wouldn't be the last time. She gripped tightly onto the thick black metal that was secured tightly around her neck like a dog's collar as it shrunk, effectively cutting the air supply of the blue haired beauty. She knew she couldn't pull the device off of her, she had tried many times, but she also knew he wouldn't kill her.

After an insane amount of time, Daisuke removed his hands from the hand sign, smiling as the woman in front of him bent over in pain, breathing heavily as she always did after he _reminded _her of how things worked around here. "Good girl," He grinned.

Hinata raised her head high enough to glare wickedly at the man, "Go. To. Hell."

Daisuke just laughed, and turned around to exit the richly decorated lounge room. Her reactions always amused him, and one day, he knew she'd warm up to him. And she'd have _his _child, ignoring that abomination of a child that was currently sitting in his own room a couple doors away.

Hinata sighed loudly, and turned on her heel to get back to her man. Slipping into a soft green painted room, she saw her pride and joy sitting on his bed, staring angrily at the wall.

"Monster." She called out to him, her nickname for him laced with motherly affection.

The blonde haired boy turned to her, lavender pupiless eyes similar to his mother's brightening as he ran up to give her a hug, "Kaa-chan, I don't like Teme being mean to you all the time. I don't wanna stay here." The young five year old boy confided in his mother. He wasn't stupid. He knew of the pain Daisuke-Teme was inflicting on his mother. The sadistic man had even tried to put a collar on _him _at one stage, but Hinata put a stop to that immediately.

"I know, baby. Me either." Hinata sighed, rubbing his back gently and looking into his eyes, "I _promise_, that we'll get out of here. As far away from the retched place as possible." She promised, kissing the boy on his forehead.

"Will Daddy be there too?" Minato asked eagerly.

Hinata smiled, "Yeah, Daddy will be there too."

Minato sighed in contentment as the mental images passed through his mind, "I hope that's soon," he said, mostly to himself, before turning to his mother, "Mummy, can you tell me more about Tou-san?" He asked. He always liked to know about his Daddy, and Mummy would always get really happy when she was talking about him. Naruto Uzumaki. Mummy always told him, and he loved the stories of his father. About when he was a child, when he was growing up. And one day, Minato hoped to meet him properly, and him, Mummy and Daddy will be a family.

Hinata's eyes brightened, the image of Minato's equally blonde-haired father running through her mind, "Your Tou-san is an amazing shinobi. He's determined and one of the strongest people I know."

Before she could continue, Minato's eyes widened, "He didn't hurt you like Daisuke-Teme, did he?" He asked, anger seeping through his little body.

Hinata shook her head, sad that her son had to experience so much at such a young age, "No, your Daddy would _never _do anything to hurt me. He promised me that, and he never brakes his promises."

Minato nodded, "Good," he decided, slipping into his bead silently.

Hinata smiled, "Goodnight Monster. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Sweet dreams. I love you." She told him, kissing him once more on the forehead as she snuck out of his room, gently shutting the door behind her.

Turning away from the door, her smile slipped off of her face.

She was not happy and she hadn't been for a long time. Monster was the only thing that kept her going these days, and the thoughts of her lover that she'd left in Konoha.

She missed him so.

Five years she'd been gone. Five years. And she was certain that everyone back in Konoha would think she was dead, along with her unborn son. Whether it was luckily or unluckily, that wasn't the case.

She sighed loudly, a mask of anger forming on her face as she slammed the door open to Daisuke's office, where she knew the bastard would be at this time of the night.

"The next time you try and make an assassination attempt on my _son_, I swear to god this _collar_ isn't going to stop me." She glowered, coming back to their earlier argument.

Daisuke just sighed, "How long will it take for you to forget him? Your past life is over. You are completely correct when you call that abomination a _monster_, and I want you to hurry up and realise you belong with me!"

Hinata was fuming, "I _belong _in Konoha! With my _husband_, and my son needs his father! You are _nothing _to me! You took me away from my family, and have been holding me here against my wishes for FIVE YEARS!" She yelled angrily.

"Five years, my love. Don't you think your _husband_," He spat out the word, "Would have moved on by now?"

"Go to hell."

"Baby, you just don't want to accept the truth." He stared down the woman.

"The _truth_? You know what? The _truth _is that I hate you with all my being, and by god if I could I would kill you ten times over. Not only have you ruined MY LIFE, you've ruined the life of MY SON! And for that, I'll never forgive you, you worthless pile of _garbage_!" Hinata screamed, fists clenched at her sides.

Her anger tripled in size when Daisuke only laughed at her, and she couldn't stop herself – not that she wanted to.

She snapped.

Within a second, she was in action, sprinting over to Daisuke, preparing to SLAUGHTER him, but as usual, she didn't get far.

Eight masked guards appeared out of no-where, and had slammed her back against the far wall. If it was in any other situation, she would have been able to throw them off, or at least put some more fight into it, but Daisuke had already activated her collar. And she was once again hit by the crippling pain.

"I _despise _you." She growled as soon as he released the seal.

"Have a good night, my love." He said absently, letting the guards throw her out of the room.

••**REUNITING••HEARTS••**

Hinata ran into her room, slamming the cupboard open and grabbing a small backpack out of it before running into the kitchen. She took several rice balls and placed them in a lunch box, along with several boxes or ramen, a few bento boxes, and enough water for a couple of weeks. Taking a thick blanket, taking a bag of money, and writing a small note, she threw it all into the bag, before running into her boy's room.

As soon as she opened the door, she knew he was awake, and had heard everything that was said only minutes ago.

"Mummy." Minato said, giving his mother a hug, "I love you Mummy. I won't let him hurt you ever again. I _promise_. And I will keep that promise. From now on, all the promises I make I will keep. I'll look after you Mummy. I won't let him near you!" He said, tears running down his cheeks.

Hinata let a few of her own tears fall down her cheeks too as she held her boy. "I want you to do something for me, Monster." She told him seriously, placing the bag onto the ground at her feet.

"Y-yes, Kaa-chan?" Minato wiped the tears from his face and looked into his mother's eyes.

"Remember everything I taught you about being a ninja. This is your first mission. An A rank." She told him seriously.

Minato immediately straightened up his back, his chest puffed out slightly. He knew his mother was being deadly serious and he nodded, the seriousness also showing on his face. His mother had taught him a lot about being a ninja, ever since she told him about herself and his father being a ninja, he told her that he also wanted to protect her. So she taught him.

"What do I have to do?" He asked, focused.

"Take this," She handed him the bag she had gathered only minutes ago, "I will get you out of this house, and I want you to find Konoha. Ask people for directions, and get to Konoha. There's a note in this backpack that I want you to give the Hokage, and she'll get help."

"I don't wanna leave you, Mummy!" He cried, but took the heavy bag into his hands and slung it over his back.

Hinata ruffled his hair gently, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She lied, "The Hokage will help me, and then we'll be a family."

"With Daddy?"

She smiled, but didn't answer his question, "Come on." And she lead him down the halls to the back door.

Her collar started letting out electronic charges, the voltage getting higher the closer she got to the outside world but she ignored it. She had done this many times, and the shock wouldn't kill her. She had gotten ten steps out of the house before she fell unconscious from the strain before, so she knew she could handle it for her son.

Opening the door, she took a step outside and immediately guards came towards them. "Run Monster." She whispered into his ear, "I'll take them on, and you get out of here. I promise no-one will come after you." She said as she got into a defensive stance, ignoring the pain going through her neck.

Minato nodded before he took off, sprinting. He was going to find Konoha as quickly as possible and get help, then his Mum will be safe and everyone will be happy.

As she promised, Hinata attacked the guards with a passion. She even managed to take out four of them before the other six got her and dragged her back into the house. And before long, she found herself standing in front of Daisuke again.

"That terror has left our home?" Was all he asked, and Hinata was shocked at the fact that there was no anger radiating out of him.

"Do you want us to capture and dispose of him?" The main guard asked, and Hinata's breath caught in her throat.

Daisuke shook his head, "Don't worry, that kid won't get far. No need to panic. I think it will be much better with him gone, what do you think, Hinata-hime?"

Hinata pointedly ignored him, and let the guards drag her wounded body to her bed so she could sleep off the pain. She actually fell asleep with a small smile on her face. There was something she had with her as she fell asleep that wasn't there yesterday. She had _hope_.

••**REUNITING••HEARTS••**

Minato ran as fast as his tiny five-year-old legs could take him. He could barely see anything, the dark of the night obscuring his vision but there was no way that was going to stop him. Running in the empty street, he just chose a direction and ran. The streets were empty, so he planned to just find a place to sleep, and tomorrow morning he would ask the first person he saw which direction Konoha was.

He needed to save his Mum.

Hearing a rustle coming from behind him, Minato spun on his heel, facing the direction of the noise only to see an elderly couple heading casually down the road.

"Excuse me." Minato said politely, remembering what his mother taught him. If he wanted answers, or to be treated respectfully, he needed to treat people with the same respect and politeness.

Two pairs of eyes glanced over to him, the woman of the couple's eyes widening, obviously wondering what a small boy would be doing up around the streets this time of the night, "What is it, child?"

Minato smiled, "Which way is Konoha?" He asked politely.

The balding man smiled, pointing in the direction Minato was headed before, "Only a couple towns that direction, son."

Minato's grin widened dramatically, "Thanks Baa-chan, Jii-san!"

The elderly couple smiled gently at him as he ran off in the direction they pointed out, face set in determination.

He had been walking for an hour before he decided to stop for the night. He needed energy to keep going the next day, and it would be better off if he slept during the night, as it was easier to travel during the day.

Eyes glancing over a small park bench, he made his way over to it. Pulling his bag off of his back and glancing through it, he pulled out the thick blanket and wrapped it around him, before dozing off, collecting energy for his journey ahead.

A bright light obscuring Minato's vision woke him from his slumber. Minato stretched wildly as he blinked, waiting for his mind to register where he was. Remembering everything that had happened only the night before, he placed the blanket back into his bag, taking out a few rice balls to eat for breakfast, before continuing in the same direction. The night before he had managed to get through two towns, but the elderly couple hadn't clarified exactly how many towns he had to go through to get to Konohagakure.

Minato sighed. Well, he'd know when he got there.

Fixing his backpack securely on his back, he walked down the street, focused and determined, his pace set without hesitation. That is, until he heard a voice mention the very place he was headed.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have to get back to Konoha. These herbs have to get to the hospital immediately." Minato saw a pink-haired woman bow to an inn owner before slipping the said herbs into her bag and turning away.

Minato ran towards the woman, "Pink-haired lady!" He called out.

Sakura Haruno was having a good day. She had got to the herb farmer early this morning, and he had no problem in selling her the herbs she needed. She politely declined the herb farmer's offer of a rest in his inn, when a young boy's voice called out to her.

Turning towards the boy, her eyes widened in shock. If it wasn't for the bright blonde hair, she would've been certain this boy was a Hyuuga. She sighed sadly. Poor little blind boy. "Is there something you wanted?"

Minato stood up straighter, chest puffing out, "I want you to take me to Konoha with you. I need to see the Hokage."

"Hokage?" Sakura's eyebrow raised gently in confusion, "Why would you want to see the Hokage?"

Minato didn't feel comfortable with telling this lady everything, "It's urgent. I need to talk to the Hokage." He said simply, and Sakura didn't question the boy.

"Well, what's your name, kid?"

"Minato."

She smiled gently at him, "Well, I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you. If we want to get to Konoha, we should hurry, right?" She asked with a smile, and headed off, Minato one step behind her.

••**REUNITING••HEARTS••**

Naruto Uzumaki was having an average day. Every day was the same for him, he decided, sighing loudly and running a hand roughly through his spiky blonde hair. Wake up, bug Baa-chan for a mission, go on a mission, sleep. Repeat. He didn't have a social life anymore, that ended around five years ago when his beloved wife... he sighed again, he couldn't finish that sentence without breaking out in tears. He missed her so much.

His friends came by every now and then, probably just checking to see if he was still alive. They had stopped trying to break out of his depression years ago, after all their effort had ended in failure. They knew only one person could break him out of it... and she was no longer on this earth.

He fiddled with the golden wedding ring on his finger, unemotionally looking it over. He remembered the last time he was with his other half, and a tear dripped down his whiskered cheek.

"_Nata-chan!" Naruto held her tightly, "Are you sure you want to go on this mission? I'll come with you!" He looked deeply into her eyes._

_She laughed, kissing her husband on the cheek, "I'm pregnant, Ruto-kun, not disabled. It's just a diplomatic mission anyway, and as leader of the Hyuuga Clan I _have_ to go. I'll be fine, and Tsunade-sama wants you here, in the village."_

"_I don't care what Baa-chan wants." He pouted grumpily, Hinata laughing at his response and resulting in his smile._

_He loved her laugh._

_Hell, he loved everything about her._

"_I love you." He told her seriously, kissing her gently on the lips before kissing her large stomach, "Love you too." He said to his unborn child._

_Hinata smiled a tear of happiness dripping down her cheek at the look of her husband patting and kissing her stomach, muttering, "I want you to look after Mummy, make sure she's safe and happy, until she comes back to me."_

"_I've got to go, Ruto. I can't be late for this meeting. Love you." She kissed her husband passionately before running off._

"_I'll miss you." He muttered after her reseeding figure in the distance._

Naruto sighed for the fifth time in the last half an hour, casually making his way over to Itchiraku Ramen when he heard his name being called out.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up to see his pink-haired team mate Sakura Haruno running towards him with concern on her face.

All his friends looked at him like that these days, and he knew they were all worried. He had tried to cover up his sadness, just so his friends could feel better, but it was hard and everyone could see through his fake smile and jokes.

Turning to his comrade, confusion on his own face, he asked, "I thought you had a mission this morning? What are you doing here?"

Sakura smiled, "Just finishing up my mission now. Had to get some herbs, and I picked up a traveller on my way," she gestured to the little blonde boy standing next to her.

Naruto's eyes widened, he felt as if he knew this child, and a wave of happiness flooded through his body. He was shocked at the sudden feeling, he had never met this kid in his life. Maybe he was going insane. But he honestly didn't care. He hadn't felt a happiness like that in ages, so he wasn't going to complain.

Letting a grin fall over his features, he turned to the kid, "What's your name, kid?"

Minato looked up at the blonde man. Naruto. His eyes widened as he remembered all his mother had told him about his father: Naruto Uzumaki. It was his Daddy! He let an equally large grin slip over his own features, "You have to help me get to the Hokage!" He told Naruto sternly, which was insanely cute on the kid, "It's ur... umm... urg..ent!"

"Urgent?" Sakura supplied with a small smile.

"Yes!" Minato's smile widened, "It's _urgegrent!_"

"Well then," Naruto bent down and picked up the kid, putting him on his shoulders, "Let's go!" He picked up Minato's bag and led the way, a wide-eyed Sakura trailing behind.

She had never seen Naruto this happy in ages. And that kid. There was something going on here. When she had offered to carry Minato's large bag for him he had told her that he needed to look after it, and he wanted to carry it at all times, because it was _'impertatanant'_. How easily he handed it to Naruto was shocking. She sighed, letting it go, he'd probably forgotten about it by now anyway, he _was _a kid.

••**REUNITING••HEARTS••**

Tsunade was having a fairly good day. Her pile of paperwork was ridiculously smaller than she thought it was, and that in itself was an accomplishment. She was about to crack open a bottle of sake to celebrate when her door broke open.

She sighed, already knowing who it was. "Naruto. I told you yesterday. You've been doing non-stop missions for thee months now. I'm giving you a three week break and that's final!"

"I'm not here for a mission, Baa-chan," She was shocked at the tone of happiness that was in his voice as she glanced at the man in front of her, and that shock only amplified when she saw the small child grinning on his shoulders.

They had the exact same foxy-grin.

That kid could've been Naruto's son, if it wasn't for the death of his wife she would've suspected it. But she knew that he wouldn't have been unfaithful to his wife, even if she wasn't coming back.

"What's going on?" Tsunade asked, finally deciding to voice her confusion.

"I'm not quite sure." Sakura smiled at her sensei, "I was on my way back from my mission when I came across this little guy. He wanted to see you. And we picked up Naruto on the way here." She explained as Naruto set the boy onto the ground.

"I need you to help my Mummy!" He said, walking up to the Hokage's desk, determination set on his face.

Tsunade looked at the kid, "Are you from Konoha? I can only help your mum if she lives under my restriction."

Minato looked up at her, his bright blue eyes wide, "N-no... but, she said... she said you could help her!"

Tsunade resisted the urge to face-palm, "Sorry Kid, you aren't from Konoha, we have no right to 'help' your mother."

"But she needs your help! I don't want her to hurt anymore!" Minato yelled, heartbroken by the Hokage's reply.

Tsunade's face softened at the boy's words, "I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"But... but-" Minato's eyes widened in fear as he turned to Naruto, "Daddy! Make her help me save Mummy!"

And with that, the room fell silent.

"Excuse me?" Tsunade was the first to speak as everyone stared at Minato, mouth's gaping and eye's wide.

"Mummy wrote a letter!" he tried to prove it, opening his bag and throwing things everywhere until he came to the letter, "Here! Read it!" he turned to pass the sealed envelope to the Hokage, but before he turned around the note had disappeared out of his hands.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade called out as the blonde had taken the note and ripped the envelope open.

"Shut it, Tsunade." He said coldly, effectively quietening the shocked Hokage as he looked at the letter, tears appearing in his eyes.

_Tsunade-sama (or other appointed Hokage),_

_I would like your assistance in a matter. I am a Konoha kunoichi, who has been captured on a diplomatic mission around five years ago. I have tried to make an escape several times, but I couldn't risk injuring myself while pregnant, and they have found a way to keep me here._

_The person who holds me captive is named Daisuke Kadari. And I have had enough of it. I have no way of escaping, which is why I seek your help. I sent my son, Minato Uzumaki, to Konoha in seek of help. __Please__ look after him. If you can't help me, please, just keep him safe. He isn't safe in this house, and I want him to have a happy life, and he wants to be a ninja._

_I don't have directions as to where I am, since I am confined to a house, but I am hoping for your help._

_-Hinata Uzumaki_

Naruto glanced over to the boy next to him, eyes clouding up with tears, "Minato-Kun?" He asked quietly. She named him after his father. How did she know he wanted to name him after his father, when he had only planned to ask her about it when she returned...

"Tou-san?" He asked, looking at his father with a small smile.

Naruto literally disappeared from his spot on the other side of the room and in the next second was clutching Minato to his chest, tears running down his cheeks.

Tsunade and Sakura read through the letter while Minato laughed in happiness at finally being with his father and Naruto dried up his tears.

"Where's Mummy, Minato?" Naruto asked, happiness radiating out of his body at the thought of his beloved wife still being alive.

"I don't know the town, but I can take you there."

Tsunade had a question about something that was said in Hinata's letter, "Why can't she escape? She's a capable kunoichi, I can't imagine her being held against her will without a fight."

"That's 'cause Teme hurts her!"

"He does... _what_?" Naruto asked calmly, the look on his face showing the severe amount of restraining he was doing not to yell out in anger.

"He put this collar on her and treats her like a dog and says all this mean stuff to her and when she doesn't do what he wants or she tries to fight back he hurts her with the collar!"

"Tsunade." Naruto turned to the Hokage coldly, "I know you told me I had the week off..."

Tsunade sighed, "I know you'll go anyway if I told you 'no', so I'm going to let you go on this mission." Her eyes softened as she looked at Naruto, "This is your wife. I understand how you're feeling, and I'm going to let you go. But Naruto," Her eye narrowed on him, "On this mission, you can't let your... _emotions,_ cloud your judgements. Got it?" She told him sternly.

Naruto nodded, his eyes hard, "Hai."

Tsunade turned to Sakura, "Okay, Sakura. Bring me Shikamaru, he could probably help with this 'collar' problem and Kiba, for tracking purposes."

Sakura nodded, and disappeared out the door quickly.

Naruto looked down at his _son_, sitting in his arms with a smile. "So, I've heard you want to be a ninja?" He grinned proudly.

Minato nodded, puffing his chest out, "Hai! Mummy been teaching me ninja stuff! She taught me about that ch... chakra? and some cool ninja moves! She even gave me my first mission!" He bragged.

"Your first mission?" Naruto enquired.

"To get away from Teme and find Konoha!"

Naruto nodded, and turned as the door opened, seeing Sakura leading Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru into the room.

"What's going on, Goddaime?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Naruto and Minato with a shocked expression. He could see the resemblance between the two of them... but Naruto... he would never... _never _have a kid with another woman... He was completely in love with Hinata. Even though she was dead, and has been for a long time, he still would never even _think _about cheating on her. He still wore his wedding ring on his finger, and according to him, he was still married to her. And always will be.

"This is Minato," Tsunade explained, noticed Shikamaru and Kiba's expressions, "Naruto's son."

Shikamaru's eyes widened, "Naruto!" He said, looking at the man, shocked, "You... You wouldn't... would you?"

Kiba and Akamaru growled in anger as he glared down the blonde-haired man in front of them, "I never thought you would be that sort of man, Naruto."

"Hey!" Minato jumped out of Naruto's arms and glared down the two men, "Don't talk to my daddy like that!"

And then Kiba and Shikamaru saw Minato's eyes.

"What is this?" Kiba yelled at Naruto, "So you cheated on my team mate with another Hyuuga then? How could you do this to Hinata? I mean, I know she's dead, but... How could you?"

"CALM DOWN!" Naruto yelled angrily. He was sick of them yelling at him, _accusing _him of something he would never do.

"Kiba," Shikamaru told the man sternly, "There's something we're missing here. Naruto would _never _cheat on Hinata. We _all _know that."

"_Thank you_." Naruto said to Shikamaru, "He's right. I _wouldn't _cheat on my Nata-chan. Ever. And honestly, I'm disappointed you even thought of such a thing. You guys _know _me. You should know that I wouldn't do that. Not now, not ever."

"So... does that mean this boy is... _Hinata's_?" Kiba asked, shocked.

Shikamaru looked peculiarly at Minato, "But that's not possible... unless..."

"You're right, Shikamaru," Tsunade said, "She's not dead. Hinata has been alive this whole time."

"Then where is she?" Kiba asked.

"She's been captured," Sakura filled in, "By a man named Daisuke Kadari. And he's held her under house arrest for these past five years with Minato."

"And we're gonna get her back?" Kiba let out a smile.

"Of course." Naruto smiled back, and everyone in the room looked at Naruto happily. He was smiling again. Happy. They all missed this Naruto, the Naruto that was... quite frankly, and idiot. And was head over heels for Hinata. The idiot who would randomly declare his love to her on the hokage mountains, the idiot who taught the Hyuuga clan the better way to live, and the idiot who dared to propose to an extremely embarrassed yet excited kunoichi in front of the whole of Konoha.

"Well then, when are we leaving?" Sakura smiled too, the atmosphere getting to him.

"As soon as possible." Tsunade glanced at Naruto, knowing that he would want that.

"Then let's meet at the gates in ten minutes." Shikamaru looked over to the team, and they all nodded before disappearing out of the room, Minato being thrown up onto Naruto's shoulders, the two of them laughing as Naruto jumped out of the window.

••**REUNITING••HEARTS••**

Ten minutes later, four jounin, one nin-dog, and one five year old stood at the Konoha gates.

"You all ready?" Shikamaru asked, the chosen leader of the mission.

"Hai," Naruto, Kiba, Minato and Sakura replied in unison.

"Minato-kun," Naruto turned to his son, "Do you know the way?"

Minato nodded, "Only if I go back the way I came."

"Well, I'll lead to where I found you." Sakura said to Minato, "Then we'll let you take the lead."

With a nod from Minato, they were all off. Minato was so excited. This mission felt a lot more professional than the first one. Daddy had even let him hold a kunai on his belt. Sakura, Kiba and Shikamaru were actually quite shocked at how easily Minato was keeping up with them, even though they were holding back. Naruto was just proud.

"What did Hinata-chan teach you?" Sakura asked as they ran, "You're a lot faster than the average five year old. Minato, I know most _chunin _are slower than this. You're probably genin level by now."

"Mummy made sure I could take care of myself." Minato said, blushing because of all the praise he was getting, "Daisuke-teme didn't like me very much, so she made sure I could protect myself."

"He didn't like you? What do you mean by that?" Kiba asked, curiously.

"Teme thought I was getting in the way of him and Mummy. You see, Teme likes Mummy, but Mummy hates Teme," Minato explained in his little five year old way.

Naruto's eyes widened, "_Teme _didn't... try anything... with Mummy, did he?" he asked, not sure if his son would know what he was asking.

Minato looked up to his father, a little confused, "Teme hurt Mummy with the collar. Mummy once told me she was making sure that was all he did. I didn't really understand what she was talking about. Do you know Daddy?"

Naruto nodded, a little more to himself than in answer to Minato's question, "Is Mummy happy, Nato-kun?"

Minato's eyes narrowed, and he looked ahead of him, where he was running, "I want Mummy to be happy. She told me she was happy, but I didn't believe her. She was happy when she was with me, but sometimes when she was alone I could hear her crying. I didn't want Mummy to cry so I was with her more, and hugged her when she cried. She was happier after that."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together, "I promise, that we'll get Mummy out of there, Nato-kun. And then we'll be a happy family, and I'll look after both of you. And Mummy won't cry ever again."

"Thank you Daddy. Mummy told me all about you. I'm happy you're my Daddy." Minato smiled, and Naruto's heart soared at his words. His eyes were sparkling with unshed tears as he grinned at his son.

"I love you, Minato, and I'm happy you're my son." He grinned, reaching down to ruffle Minato's hair.

Looking up, Naruto noticed Sakura, Kiba and Shikamaru looking away, as if pretending they weren't listening into the family conversation, but Naruto saw the stray tears dripping down Sakura's face as she looked away, smiling at the scene she had just witnessed. It was good to have Naruto back. Shikamaru was smirking too, and Kiba and Akamaru had a similar grin each of their faces.

"Well," Sakura laughed, her smile widening, "We're here, guys. Now, Minato, where to go next?" She asked, wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

Minato judged the scenery. He did recognise the place, and started to walk down the road until he saw the particular bench that he slept on last night. Taking a moment to think which way he came through, he triumphantly pointed ahead of him, "This is where I came from." He was certain.

Thirty minutes of Minato leading the four ninja and one dog through the small towns they were finally in sight of a house. The house where their beloved Hinata was being kept.

"This isn't a house, this is a freaking _mansion_!" Kiba yelled in shock, Akamaru barking in agreement as the scanned the house at a distance. They didn't want to get any closer just in case Minato was recognised or they would seem suspicious walking around a house like that.

"She's in there?" Naruto asked, adrenaline running through his veins at the thought of him being so close to his wife.

Shikamaru turned to Minato, "Are there any guards or anything around the house?"

"There are eight ninjas that Daisuke-Teme hired to guard himself and Mummy. They don't actually guard the house though, and aren't very strong." Minato explained, looking between the group seriously.

"So what?" Sakura asked, "We take out the guards, sneak in, take Hinata and go?"

Naruto shook his head, shocking the group, "Taking out the guards will make Daisuke suspicious and it wont take him long to realise we've taken them out. We need to sneak in undetected, take Nata-chan, and leave."

Shikamaru smiled, he was actually going to suggest the exactly the same thing but Naruto spoke up first. Naruto did have good strategies, he just needed the right situation for him to use them. When someone he loved was in danger, he was willing to come up with a decent plan to save them. That goes double for his wife.

"Akamaru's going to have to stay out here then. He's too noticeable. But he can watch the house for anything suspicious." Sakura decided, looking at the dog, who nodded in acknowledgement to his own job.

"Well then," Kiba grinned, patting Akamaru on his head proudly, "Lets go."

••**REUNITING••HEARTS••**

Hinata was sitting in her room. She sighed, days were so boring without her little Monster to keep her company. She felt so lonely with him no longer around.

"I didn't think it would be this hard without him..." She whispered to herself, but thinking back to the first few months while she was pregnant and prisoned here, it didn't surprise her.

Her pregnant days in this house were torture. She could do nothing without risking her babies life. And she desperately wanted to escape, but she couldn't. At least now she was able to look after herself; fight back... to an extent.

Her head snapped up at the sound of her door opening. She sighed loudly, wishing Daisuke would just _leave her alone_. But when a small child with blonde hair walked into her room, she jumped into a standing position, "Minato," She whispered to herself.

"Mummy," Minato remembered to be quiet as he ran into his mother's arms.

Hinata smiled, "Oh, Monster, are you okay?" She pulled him back to look him over, "Are you hurt? What are you doing back here? You shouldn't be here!" She told him quietly, asking questions way too fast for Minato to answer.

"It's okay, Mummy! I brought help!" He told her, and her eyes immediately snapped up, as Kiba, Sakura and Shikamaru walked into her room.

Naruto wanted desperately to follow, but was frozen in shock. He heard everything his son and wife were saying to each other, but hearing her voice, made his heart beat a million miles an hour, and made him freeze in shock. Did she look the same? Would... would she still love him? He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before preparing to walk into the room.

Hinata ran up and hugged Kiba, who was the closest to her, "Oh, Kiba-kun! It's so good to see you," Her voice was full of shock and happiness to see her old team mate.

Kiba hugged her back, holding her tightly, "You wouldn't believe how good it is to see you again, Hinata-imouto. Me and Shino have missed you," He told her honestly with a grin, and watched as a tear of absolute happiness rolled down her cheek as she let go.

Sakura quickly ran up and hugged Hinata, "Oh, Hinata-chan!" She said quietly, "You've grown so beautiful! The village has missed you so much! It's so good to see that you're alive! Everyone thought you were dead."

Shikamaru was last, "We're here to take you home, Hinata." He told her with a smile, as Hinata hugged him gently.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking between her friends, before someone else entered the room, capturing her attention.

Eyes widened in shock as she stared at the one and only blonde-haired, blue eyed, whiskered-cheeked man she knew. Her love; Naruto Uzumaki. Her husband, the man of her dreams, the love of her life. He had changed. He was slightly taller, his hair was slightly longer, and she was immediately hit with worry. What else had changed? What if he doesn't want her anymore? What if he'd gotten over her? Did he have someone _else_? What if he was _married_?

Naruto slowly stepped closer to her, seeing her... it made him feel whole again. She was so beautiful. Her hair was down to her mid back, her amazing pupil-less eyes staring up at him. She was glowing. "Nata-chan," He whispered, his voice laced with love.

That was all it took, hearing that love in his voice she ran up to him, holding him as tightly as she could, her hands fisting in his jacket, and he held back just as tightly.

"Naruto..."

"I love you." He interrupted her, and more tears ran down her face at those words. Grabbing his head, she pulled it down and kissed him gently, lovingly. She couldn't believe it. Maybe she was dreaming. If she was, she didn't care. All she wanted was to savour this moment for as long as she could.

Naruto kissed her back, putting all the love he had into the kiss, wanting to stay there forever.

"Eww, Daddy, Mummy has girl-cooties!" Minato told him, nose scrunched up cutely, and at his words Hinata broke the kiss, looking down at her son with amazement.

"Did you just call him Daddy?" She asked, her heart warming with hope.

Minato nodded proudly, "He's my daddy!" He exclaimed.

Hinata turned to Naruto, who grinned at his son, "Damn right!"

Hinata held a hand to her mouth, hiding the most priceless smile he'd ever seen and tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. "I love you." She told her husband, making his eyes brighten, before turning back to her son, "You too, Monster." She cried.

"Mummy, don't cry," Minato told her sadly, jumping into his mother's arms.

She laughed happily, "Don't worry, Monster. I'm happy. These are happy tears."

And then they heard footsteps coming towards the room.

"We've got to hide." Shikamaru explained, looking around the room.

"There's no where to hide in this room!" Kiba told them, worried.

"Transform into something ordinary," Hinata told them, wiping the tears out of her eyes and turned back to Minato, "You know the transformation jutsu. I taught it to you. Remember? I need you to transform into... a trash can, okay?" She told her son, and he quickly did as she said.

Kiba transformed into a pen, Shikmaru to a lamp post, Sakura to a pillow, and Naruto reached over to kiss Hinata one more time as someone started to open her door.

"Wait a second!... I'm getting changed!" She yelled out quickly, to stop him from coming in.

But the opposite happened, and the door burst open.

Hinata's eyes narrowed in anger, subtly glancing around the room to see a random shoe lying on the ground next to her before turning on Daisuke, "You can't come in here whenever you want you _bastard_! You are _so _lucky I was almost finished changing or I would _kick your ass_!"

Daisuke grinned, "Just face it, my Hinata-hime, you can't 'kick my ass'. You've tried in the past, and it's never worked."

Hinata held her chin up indignantly, "Sometimes I get a good punch in!" She defended herself.

"But that's it. One single punch. Imagine all the things I could do to _you_..." He grinned.

"Screw you." She glared angrily.

Daisuke laughed, "Oh you will. Screw me, that is. And I believe it will be quite a pleasurable experience for the both of us."

Naruto was having a very hard time staying in his transformation. Anger was bubbling through his veins, and he wanted nothing more than to _slaughter _this man for saying something like that to _his _wife. But he also knew he couldn't move. Shikamaru had done his shadow possession jutsu while still in his own transformation, to make sure Naruto wouldn't interrupt.

"You're completely _sick_, Daisuke. And You won't ever touch me. I won't let you."

"All in good time, Hinata-hime." Daisuke told Hinata with a smile, "You'll give in, I know you will. Forget about your _husband_, who we both know isn't coming back for you and you're _son_, who hopefully got attacked by thieves and is lying dead somewhere by now. You'll give up, and let me do _whatever I want _to you. And I'll have full control of your pretty little body." He leered lecherously.

"I will _never _forget my husband. I will _never _forget my son. And I will _never give up_!" She glared venomously at Daisuke, "Get out. I don't want to see or talk to you."

Daisuke reached out to take hold of her chin, but Hinata moved away, glaring. With a smile, Daisuke started to the door, "One day, Hinata-hime. One day, you'll be mine."

"That's not going to happen!" Hinata retorted angrily as Daisuke left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Naruto dropped his transformation jutsu the second Shikamaru let go of his shadow possession jutsu and headed straight to the door, " I swear to God I am going to _kill _him!"

Hinata quickly stopped him by putting her hand to his chest, "It's okay Naruto, calm down," She persuaded quietly, her voice and eyes looking up at him with love.

Kiba, Sakura, Minato and Kiba dropped their own transformations, all apart from Minato looking at Hinata. Is this what she had to deal with every day? He was verbally harassing her! Verbally _sexually _harassing her! And none of the leaf shinobi liked it. Not one bit.

"You can't let him do that, Hinata-chan," Sakura spoke to her friend worriedly.

Hinata shrugged, "But I can't do anything about it," She sighed, turning to Minato, "I'm so proud of you, Minato-kun! You held that transformation for _ages_!" She reached down and hugged her boy, who grinned proudly.

"Maybe Nata-chan can't do anything about it, but there's _nothing _stopping me!" Naruto growled, and headed back towards the door.

"Ruto-kun!" Hinata grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him back to her, "Your cover will be blown!"

"Hinata," He said her name seriously, and everyone's attention was on him, "You've had to put up with this for five years, three months and-"

"-twenty-three days." Hinata was shocked. Had they both counted the days?

Naruto's face mirrored the shock on Hinata's, "And that's five years, three months and twenty-three days too long! Did you hear what he just _said_ to you? There's no _way _I'm letting him get away with that!"

Placing one hand flat on his chest, over his heart, Hinata's eyes met his. "Naruto-kun," She said softly, her eyes brimming with all the unshed tears that she had gathered over the years, and an overwhelming happiness of finally seeing her lover again, the look making Naruto want to cry.

They had both suffered beyond imaginable among these years, unable to see each other, not knowing what the other was doing, _fear _of the unknown. Each had come up with so many – most unreasonable – solutions to their questions, like Naruto had married someone else by now, Hinata had left him for some new guy, that their spouse simply didn't _love _them anymore.

Deep down, they knew it was wrong. But telling yourself those things, over and over since you really couldn't think of a better answer, it creates suffering. And that on top of all of the other things the two were going through, it wasn't an enjoyable five years.

"It's okay." Hinata whispered, eyes locked on his, "We're together again. That's all that matters."

"We'll never be apart again." Naruto's voice was thick with emotion, that statement being spoken like a promise. A promise he was never going to break.

Hinata smiled, a tear falling down her cheek, "Never." She agreed as Naruto kissed the tear away.

Shikamaru, Kiba and Sakura were feeling very awkward. They felt as though they were intruding in a private moment, and that they shouldn't be here, but Minato was smiling. He saw his parents together, smiling at each other, and he felt happy. His family was together again.

"Can we get a puppy?" Minato asked suddenly, and Naruto and Hinata looked up at him, eyes twinkling with humour at their son's random behaviour.

Hinata laughed, ruffling her son's hair, and gaining a look of awe from Naruto. He missed her laugh. "One thing at a time, Monster. First, we have to get out of here."

Shikamaru decided it time for him to speak up, "Hinata, would you like me to take a look at that collar?" He asked, knowing that they should get out of here as quickly as possible.

Hinata nodded, and walked over to where Shikamaru was standing, letting him move it around on her neck, eyes studying it intensely. "How does it work?"

"It has two purposes, I guess." Hinata spoke as Shikamaru continued to fiddle with the device on her neck, "The first is when Daisuke does some hand signs, and the collar will shrink in size until I can't breathe, and will only stop when he let's go of the technique. And the other is when I get anywhere close to any exit, or the outside of the house, and it will let out an electric charge, the further away from the house I get, the more volts it puts into me."

Shikamaru nodded, "Have you managed to get far away from the house before?"

"Around fifty metres was my limit. I hit unconscious by then and someone dragged me back. By the time I woke up I was back in the house." She explained with a sigh.

Shikamaru nodded to himself, looking at the collar, before his eyes glanced at the door once again. He had kept looking at the door ever since Daisuke left, he knew something was up. Then Hinata suddenly gripped her collar in pain, the familiar tightening of the collar blocking her air supply. Naruto was about to start accusing Shikamaru when the black haired man's eyes widened in realisation, and did the transformation jutsu to turn back into the same lamp as before.

Just as the door burst open.

"I knew it!" Everyone's eyes widened as Daisuke stepped back into the room, hands together in a hand sign, and eyes narrowing on the personnel in the room, "I knew I heard someone in here."

Naruto's glared at Daisuke, realising that _he _was the one who was hurting his wife, "Stop hurting her!" He yelled angrily.

Daisuke glanced at Naruto, shocked once he saw the man standing next to that disgusting little brat, Minato. The similarities were too close to be coincidental. His eyes widened in realisation, "YOU!" He yelled at Naruto, "I want you _out _of my home, NOW!"

Unconsciously, he charged more charkra into his jutsu, making Hinata grip the collar around her neck, a choking sound echo out of her lips.

"Look," Sakura stepped forward, holding back her anger in an attempt to calm Daisuke down, "We don't want any harm, we're only here to compromise."

"We're not here to harm you." Kiba agreed, forcing his anger down to try and sound sincere.

"STOP HURTING MY MUMMY, TEME!" Minato yelled angrily at the man.

Daisuke glared at the boy, "Shut up you little brat." He went to take a step closer to the kid, but realised then that he couldn't move, "What the heck did you do to me?"

Dropping the transformation he was holding, Shikamaru grinned, "Shadow possession jutsu; Complete." And pulled Daisuke's hands away from each other, effectively breaking the hold on Hinata.

Naruto was instantly at Hinata's side, holding her gently as she breathed in deeply. Kiba was fuming, "Why the hell did you take my team mate from her family! She did _nothing _to you!" He glared, baring his teeth at Daisuke.

Daisuke smiled, "Oh, have you seen young Hinata-hime? I had been watching her for a while, she was quite the beauty. Who wouldn't want her to be their wife?"

"I'm not your wife you bastard!" Hinata yelled at him, hand gripping onto Naruto's shoulder, not yet ready to lose any physical contact with the man she hadn't seen in years, "You had no right! I was pregnant!"

"She had everything back home!" Sakura agreed, "Friends, family, a _life_. Why would you possibly want to take her away from that? Because you wanted her for _yourself_! My team mate has been through _hell _these last few years without his wife!"

"I. Don't. Care." Daisuke glared, "Don't you understand that concept? I saw an exquisite beauty. I wanted it. Nothing else mattered."

Naruto's head snapped up at Daisuke, "You son of a..."

"You're angry?" Daisuke asked, a small smile on his face, "Just because I got to spend five glorious years with your wife... and your son. You've just met, haven't you? You didn't get to see his first steps, his first word, any of that. What a pity." Daisuke taunted with a grin. "You haven't been here to look after your wife. Your son. But that's okay, I have been taking _good _care of them."

"You ever get anywhere near close to my wife _or _my son ever again. I'll kill you."

"I've been a lot closer to your wife than you think." Daisuke grinned, "Mmm, what a woman. She's great, really."

Just as Naruto was about to jump into action, Hinata gripped tightly onto him, "He's lying! Naruto, don't listen to him!" She yelled, "You know I wouldn't!"

"I know," Naruto grunted, "But him _saying _that. It makes me so mad. Just the _thought_..."

"Mmm," Daisuke taunted, "Such a beauty. Lovely long raven locks that smell like lavender, long smooth legs that lead up to wide hips. Beautiful large ample chest." Naruto was getting madder by the second, "Oh, and she has this little birthmark right on the inside of her left thigh-"

And Naruto snapped.

The next second Naruto was in front of Daisuke, his fists clenched as he punched Daisuke in the nose, sending him flying into the opposite wall, "SHUT UP!" He yelled, eyes red and anger coming off of him in waves, "How do you know about her birthmark?" He growled, just as Daisuke stood up, he punched him again, "_HOW_!"

Daisuke grinned through the pain he was feeling in his face. His plan had worked. He wanted to rile Naruto up enough so the blonde-haired man would hit him. Now he was out of that Nara's shadow possession jutsu.

Moving quickly, Daisuke threw himself at Naruto, who dodged him easily. But that was what Daisuke wanted. Grabbing a large butcher knife out of his belt, he grabbed onto the shocked Minato who was now standing within arms distance and held the knife firmly to his neck, "Hey Brat," He said to the child, his tone holding nothing but contempt, "Nice to see you again."

"Let go of my son!" Hinata yelled angrily, still shocked over the birthmark comment, "And how the hell do you know about my birthmark?"

"Uh-uh." He scolded the Hyuuga, holding the knife closer to Minato's neck as Hinata attempted to walk closer to him, "Anyone comes any closer. Or tries _anything_. The kid's gone." He threatened, before turning back to Hinata, "And I'm offended you don't remember, babe. That was one hell of a night."

Sakura growled, first to defend her friend, "Hinata would never be unfaithful to Naruto!"

Hinata glared, face bright red in embarrassment disgust at his words, "She's right. So _don't_ lie to me. There is no way I did _anything _with you, you disgusting pig."

"Then how do I know?" Daisuke grinned lecherously.

Kiba let out a low whistle, "Well, this is awkward." He looked around the room, and Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle quietly. He knew of Kiba's ulterior motives for whistling. He was calling Akamaru.

"You _can't _know!" Hinata yelled, "It's not possible!" She shook her head, freaking out. Snapping her head forward, an idea came to her, and she really hoped she was right. She didn't want it to be the alternative, "Unless... the midwife..."

Daisuke faltered, then instantly tried to hide it, but everyone knew the truth. Hinata was right. When the midwife was delivering Minato, she saw the birthmark, then told Daisuke. Hinata let out a large sigh of relief.

Minato, who was still in Daisuke's arms, and had no idea what the adults were arguing about, used Daisuke's distraction to his advantage. He grabbed the handle of the knife, and shoved it away from them both so it would hit the ground. Then, spinning in Daisuke's arms, he pushed both his hands forward and yelled, "JYUUKEN!"

Minato flew out of his arms, and ran straight over to Naruto, jumping into his father's arms. Daisuke growled, and started his arms back into the hand-sign so he could contain control of the situation...

But the door burst open.

And a large ball of white fur appeared in the room, tackling Daisuke onto the ground. Akamaru had shown up. Kiba smiled, "Good boy, Akamaru."

Sakura smiled, moving quickly and binding Daisuke's arms and legs together, so he couldn't be of any trouble, and Shikamaru started a long string of complicated hand signs, before tapping Daisuke on his forehead, effectively blocking and sealing his chakra away.

"Serves you right you selfish dick," Kiba growled, kicking Daisuke in the gut.

Naruto glared at Daisuke too, before turning to Kiba, "We're taking him to Konoha. I want him to meet my good friend Ibiki." Naruto ordered, his voice never forgiving the man for keeping his family away from him for so long.

"Daddy?" Everyone turned to Minato who was still in Naruto's arms, "Did I do good? Are you gonna take me and Mummy home like you said you would?"

Naruto grinned, the tears still sparkling in his eyes, "You did amazing, 'Nato-kun. I'm gonna take you home, you'll be safe, son."

His eyes widened, "Can I be a ninja?"

"Of course. I'll make you the best ninja in the world!" Naruto decided, and the grin on Minato's face was priceless.

"The strongest ever?"

Naruto looked at his son, "Not the strongest," He shook his head, "The _best_. You will be smart, you will be strong, and most of all, you will fight to protect what's worth protecting."

"My precious people?"

Naruto kissed his son on the forehead, "Your precious people." he agreed.

"Like Mummy?" Minato glanced over to his Mum who was watching the scene gently, eyes tearing up. She had never cried this much in her life, but she had never been as happy as she was now. It took an extended kidnapping for her to realise the things that mattered in life, and she was going to fight to keep them 'till the day she died.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, like Mummy. But now, we need to go to Konoha. To your new home." He pulled Minato onto his shoulders, and leaned over to take Hinata's hand, "Come on, Nata-chan, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura." He stepped out of the door, heading down the hallways.

Hinata paused as they were getting closer to the door, grabbing onto the collar, "Shikamaru, I can't go any further before the collar starts to shock me, do you know how to remove it?"

Shikamaru nodded, whether in answer to her question or to himself was unknown to Hinata, but he came up to her and took hold of the collar, eyes studying the device in mild interest. He did some hand-signs and touched the device, hoping that it had worked, "Take a few steps and tell me if it shocks you." he ordered, unsure.

Hinata did as he said, and the giant smile that appeared on her face proved that he had done it correctly, "I feel nothing."

Shikamaru nodded, rather pleased with himself, "You're going to get someone professional to take it off, I'm not sure how, or if there are any traps or defensive mechanisms on the device, I've only disabled the shocking mechanism."

Hinata hugged him, "Thank you, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru just smiled at her, "Think of it as repayment for not looking for you for all these years."

"It's understandable, you thought I was dead. I don't blame you for not looking for me." Hinata smiled, "You're forgiven."

The group continued down the hallways towards the entrance of the house, Kiba grinning when he saw all the guards unconscious and scattered, "Good boy, Akamaru. You've done well."

Akamaru just barked happily, carrying the now unconscious Daisuke on his back as the group headed back towards Konoha.

••**REUNITING••HEARTS••**

Naruto could not stop the grin that was taking over his face as the group were getting close to Konoha. He had his _son _on his shoulders, and his arm wrapped around his wife's waist as they walked. He couldn't have been happier.

Hinata was in total agreement to Naruto's feelings, she had the largest smile she'd ever known possible, and she was so happy. The happiest she'd ever been in her life. She kept telling Naruto she loved him, she couldn't help it! She was just so happy. But Naruto loved those words coming out of her mouth. Every time she said it, his eyes would brighten and his grin would widen just that little bit.

Minato was also really happy. He was laughing and enjoying sitting on his father's shoulders, a grin on his face not unlike the one on Naruto's. They were definitely father and son.

"H-Hinata-san?"

The group glanced up after hearing the sound of the guards voice. He was a Hyuuga – Ko Hyuuga – and was once a very close friend to Hinata. He was her chosen guard, and they both had rather fond memories of each other.

"You can't be her. She's dead! Who are you and-" Ko cut himself off, noticing the others standing next to her. He was quick to observe the group, taking an especially long glance on Minato and the unconscious Daisuke, before his eyes rested on Naruto Uzumaki suspiciously, "What's going on?"

"We have to see the Hokage. My wife is finally home, I'm finally going to be able to father my son, and I need to take _someone _to see Ibiki."

••**REUNITING••HEARTS••**

••**REUNITING••HEARTS••**

**THE END.**


End file.
